


I want to see my name in lights!

by ArchiveMyWorksPlease



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveMyWorksPlease/pseuds/ArchiveMyWorksPlease





	I want to see my name in lights!

These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. We need to neutralize the homing signal. Each unit has total environmental control, gravity, temperature, atmosphere, light, in a protective field. Sensors show energy readings in your area. We had a forced chamber explosion in the resonator coil. Field strength has increased by 3,000 percent. 

Exceeding reaction chamber thermal limit. We have begun power-supply calibration. Force fields have been established on all turbo lifts and crawlways. Computer, run a level-two diagnostic on warp-drive systems. Antimatter containment positive. Warp drive within normal parameters. I read an ion trail characteristic of a freighter escape pod. The bomb had a molecular-decay detonator. Detecting some unusual fluctuations in subspace frequencies. 

We're acquainted with the wormhole phenomenon, but this... Is a remarkable piece of bio-electronic engineering by which I see much of the EM spectrum ranging from heat and infrared through radio waves, et cetera, and forgive me if I've said and listened to this a thousand times. This planet's interior heat provides an abundance of geothermal energy. We need to neutralize the homing signal. 

Unidentified vessel travelling at sub warp speed, bearing 235.7. Fluctuations in energy readings from it, Captain. All transporters off. A strange set-up, but I'd say the graviton generator is depolarized. The dark colourings of the scrapes are the leavings of natural rubber, a type of non-conductive sole used by researchers experimenting with electricity. The molecules must have been partly de-phased by the anyon beam. 

Run a manual sweep of anomalous airborne or electromagnetic readings. Radiation levels in our atmosphere have increased by 3,000 percent. Electromagnetic and subspace wave fronts approaching synchronization. What is the strength of the ship's deflector shields at maximum output? The wormhole's size and short period would make this a local phenomenon. Do you have sufficient data to compile a holographic simulation? 

It indicates a synchronic distortion in the areas emanating triolic waves. The cerebellum, the cerebral cortex, the brain stem, the entire nervous system has been depleted of electrochemical energy. Any device like that would produce high levels of triolic waves. These walls have undergone some kind of selective molecular polarization. I haven't determined if our phaser energy can generate a stable field. We could alter the photons with phase discriminators. 

Now what are the possibilities of warp drive? Cmdr Riker's nervous system has been invaded by an unknown microorganism. The organisms fuse to the nerve, intertwining at the molecular level. That's why the transporter's biofilters couldn't extract it. The vertex waves show a K-complex corresponding to an REM state. The engineering section's critical. Destruction is imminent. Their robes contain ultritium, highly explosive, virtually undetectable by your transporter. 

Resistance is futile. 


End file.
